clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellbeard
:Were you looking for the character from the game Club Penguin Island? Shellbeard, or Captain Shellbeard in full, is a sea turtle who appears in the real life Pick Your Path Book, Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. His role in the book varies between two major paths: in one, he is a famed pirate who attempts to steal Rockhopper's treasure. In another, he is an unnamed turtle who is one of many "audience members" on an island of turtles that think life is a game show. Plot Shellbeard appears in the story if the reader's first choice in the book is to hide in the Ship Hold, second choice is enter the doorway, and third choice is to tell Rockhopper about a light in the distance across the sea. After following all three options, Rockhopper sails towards the light and lands on a tiny island, and comes across Shellbeard, who was using a mirror to reflect sunlight as an SOS signal. He claims he is a lost sailor, and Rockhopper then takes him aboard the Migrator. After this, the reader can choose two branching paths, each of which give Shellbeard different roles. Set sails alone If the reader chooses to set the Migrator's sails without assistance, they fail, and Rockhopper orders the player to give the turtle a tour of the ship. While in the Captain's Quarters, he pulls out a fake beard and eye patch, revealing his true identity to be Captain Shellbeard, and that he pretended to be lost to access Rockhopper's treasure, then steals a map, and jumps out a porthole. He swims to a rowboat nearby with three other turtles. If the reader decides to jump overboard, they swim to his boat, but are tied up and brought to Shellbeard's ship. They end up escaping, and can then choose to either look into the ship's hold or escape. The former choice results in a turtle capturing the reader and bringing them to Shellbeard, who wants the reader to the walk the plank, but Rockhopper saves the reader and escapes before that happens, ending the path. The latter choice results in the player almost escaping, but overhearing Shellbeard order his crew to sail to where the stolen map leads to. The player is able to swing off the railing and grab the map from his hand, prompting Shellbeard to angrily command his crew to take it back, but the reader is able to steal a jetpack from his ship and fly back to the Migrator, ending the path. If the reader decides to alert Rockhopper of the theft, he laughs at Shellbeard's mistake- the map he stole leads to treasure Rockhopper already dug up, and the only thing there is a big hole in the ground, ending the path. Ask Yarr for help If the reader chooses to ask Yarr for help setting the sails, Rockhopper and the turtle end up reading maps together and eventually locate his home island. The next day is spent sailing there, and the island is finally reached. Once there, other turtles, inhabitants of the island, refer to the turtle as an "audience member" and exclaim he brought more "audience members", referring to the reader, Rockhopper, and Yarr. He introduces the group to the "Host" of the island, and does not appear afterwards. Category:Villains Category:2008 Category:Characters